


The Mask

by Roswyn



Series: Spideypool [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't worry Peter's there to make him feel better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He needs so many hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson has Self-Esteem Issues, Wade's voices are very mean to him, and he's very insecure, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roswyn/pseuds/Roswyn
Summary: Sequel to my short fic "The Talk." It's been six months since they had the boyfriend talk, and Wade still hasn't worked up the nerve to show Peter his face, too scared of rejection. Tonight, Wade decides to face his fears.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034886
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219





	The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to a little fic I wrote a few days ago, but I think it stands on its own too. I went with Wade's POV this time cause it's sort of about his internal struggle. It's been a long time since I've read a Deadpool comic so sorry if I get anything wrong. Also, I made Wade’s voices kinda mean in this fic for the sake of angst. I just love being mean to my characters honestly there's probably something wrong with me. Anyway, enjoy.

“Wade?” His boyfriend--boyfriend! It’s been six months and Wade’s still reeling--says softly, shifting his head on Wade’s shoulder. He sounds tired--it’s almost three am, and they’re laying on Wade’s bed in a tangled mess of sheets, both naked except for Wade’s still wearing his mask, as always. 

“Mm...yeah?” Wade answers, reaching a hand up to run his fingers gently through Peter’s hair. 

“I know I said I’d wait til you were comfortable, but…” 

Wade’s fingers freeze; he drops his hand. Fuck. He’d known this was coming for a while, he’d just hoped he’d have a little more time. 

“I’m just wondering if you’ve given any thought to, um…” Peter’s voice drops off. “You know what, forget I said anything.” 

“You wanna see your boyfriend’s face.” Wade says wearily. “I get it.” 

“I just want you to be comfortable. I mean we practically live together, at this point, and I just…” 

“The fabric’s actually very breathable,” Wade interjects. 

“Good to know, not really what I meant.” 

“I am comfortable with you,” Wade says, honestly. He reaches a hand up to scratch his cheek through the mask’s familiar fabric. “I usually leave it on when I’m alone, too.” 

There’s a long pause, and then Peter says, “Okay. I won’t press it then.” 

He sounds so disappointed. Wade’s heart twists.  _ Fuck. He’s gonna leave if you don’t do something. Show him your face! No, don’t, what are you thinking, if anything’s gonna make him leave it’s that…  _ Wade presses a hand to his forehead in a vain attempt to shut up his voices. He’s always waiting for the day Peter leaves. He’s pretty sure leaving his mask on all the time will drive Peter away, but he knows taking it off will do the same thing. Only much, much faster. So for now, the mask-on approach is winning. 

Peter pulls away; Wade’s shoulder feels cold in his absence. “What’s wrong?” he asks, reaching a hand out to touch Wade’s cheek. 

Wade leans against the touch. It’s warm. Peter is so warm, all the time. One second all smiles and jokes and banter, the next second switching effortlessly to sincerity and kindness. How does he do it? 

Wade sighs. He puts a hand over Peter’s, holds it there for a moment. Wade just doesn’t want to lose him, doesn’t think he’ll be able to stand the cold left by Peter’s absence. It doesn’t matter how many empty lovers he manages to get in this bed after him, none of them will ever be Peter. 

Peter’s still staring at him, running his thumb over Wade’s cheek. Wade struggles to think of something witty to say, and comes up blank.  _ C’mon, voices, tell me a joke,  _ he thinks.  _ Look in the mirror  _ is the only response he gets. It is funny, Wade thinks. For all his muscles and his guns, Wade’s a coward when it comes to interpersonal relationships.  _ Fucking coward.  _ He uses humor to keep people at a distance, let them think he’s never serious about anything. But with Peter, he’s absolutely serious, and it scares the shit out of him.  _ Of course it does. Cause you know you don’t deserve this, don’t deserve any of it…You poor pathetic fuck. You’re just waiting for the day you fuck up and he leaves, aren’t you?  _

Wade scrubs a hand over his face.  _ Shut up.  _

“Are the voices talking trash again? I swear I’ll punch their lights out.” Peter’s getting to know him way too well. It’s comforting and scary at the same time. 

“Go ahead,” Wade says, pointing to his head. “They’re up here.” 

Peter swings a mock punch, knuckles connecting gently with Wade’s head. “That’ll teach ‘em.” 

_ Nope, still here. And you’re still a fucking coward. Just take off the damn mask, let him leave. You don’t deserve him anyway.  _

Wade considers it. Peter’s been nice enough, waiting this long to see his own boyfriend’s face. But he’s too damn scared. Too certain Peter will leave. Sure, Peter’s seen the rest of him, but his face is different. Even Wade can barely stand the sight of it. It’s the part of him that makes him feel most like a monster, and he isn’t sure he can show it to the one person who sees him as so much more than that. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Peter asks, running a finger over his scarred chest. 

Wade realizes he’s gone silent again, arguing with the voices in his head. Peter’s so patient with him, all the time. Too patient. He puts up with too much from Wade. The least Wade can do is pull the damn mask off, let him make up his own mind. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Wade starts, and then stops. Does he have the nerve for this? Fuck it. “You’ve been more than patient, waiting this long. If you really wanna see my face, I...I’ll let you.” 

Peter hesitates. “I’d rather you do it when you want to, not cause you—“ 

“Just...let me do this, huh? Before I lose my nerve.” Wade adds the last part in a muffled whisper.

“Okay,” Peter says finally. 

Wade’s hands reach for his face, grip the fabric.  _ Do it, coward. Don’t do it, what are you thinking, stop…  _ He takes a deep breath, squeezes his eyes shut, and pulls. 

There’s a long, long silence.  _ You really fucked up this time.  _ Eventually, Wade feels fingers brush his cheek. 

He turns away. “Your backpack’s still by the door. Don’t forget your coat, it’s on the couch.” 

“Wade...I’m not leaving.” Peter reaches out again, running the backs of his fingers down the side of Wade’s face. 

This time, Wade lets him.  _ Not leaving? Apparently you did something right for once in your life.  _

“You sure?” Wade asks in a whisper. 

“I’m right here. You still have me.” Peter’s voice is soft but sincere, reassuring. 

Wade finally, finally looks at him. Peter stares back, seemingly drinking him in. Wade puts his head in his hands, the visual inspection making him feel self-conscious. 

“Your eyes are so pretty,” Peter says, his voice hushed but still sincere. 

Wade looks up, shaking his head. “That’s all you have to say? I look like Freddy Krueger fell into a tub of acid, and you think my eyes are pretty?” 

“So pretty. And for the record, your face is beautiful.” 

Wade looks away. “I know you’re trying to make me feel better, but don’t you think that’s stretching it?” 

“I mean, it’s scarred, sure, but you’ve got a nice nose.” 

Wade feels a smile tugging on the side of his mouth. “At least I’ve got that going for me.” 

“And your forehead, it balances out your jaw really nice. And it’s...it’s  _ yours, _ Wade. That’s what makes it beautiful.” 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re cheesy as all hell?” Wade asks, looking back at Peter. 

“You do. All the time.” Peter folds his arms, but he’s wearing a smile. 

Wade stares down at the mask crumpled in his hands. Now that Peter’s seen his face, he feels stupid for dragging it out this long. For worrying about it so much. Of course Peter would accept his face, just like he accepts everything else that’s fucked up about Wade. Wade isn’t sure what to say, for all his smooth talking he’s not great with displays of affection. An “I love you,” would do nicely here, but Wade’s still too scared to pull out the L word. 

So he just reaches out, and pulls Peter into a kiss. And Peter kisses him back, cradling Wade’s face in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a comment? they make my day. I'm planning another fic where they exchange I love you's probably so stay tuned. Thanks for reading!


End file.
